


just friends (no)

by spicysober, WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 (wtf_kolenki)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Feelings, Hand Jobs, Intimacy, M/M, Road Trips, Slice of Life, lapslock, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysober/pseuds/spicysober, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_kolenki/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Around%20Kolenki%202021
Summary: — пиздец, — после долгого-долгого молчания наконец выдает джинён.— я думал, ты не умеешь ругаться матом, — отзывается марк, оставляя в покое его ноги.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 тексты высокого рейтинга M-E





	just friends (no)

марк улыбается, глядя на то, как тщательно джинён пытается приладить ремень безопасности, ерзая на пассажирском сидении. сам он не пристегнут и вообще забыл, когда делал это в последний раз, поэтому не понимает, почему джинён так озабочен этим вопросом.  
несколько часов они ехали по пыльному серпантину, а теперь стоят, уткнувшись в пробку. в машине жарко, на улице жарко и марку тоже — жарко.

— почему такая жуткая пробка? — джинен высовывается в окно, тянет голову, но конца машинам не видит, и возвращается на место. — сейчас же вроде не выходные? и не час-пик?

— это шоссе ведет к другому шоссе, которое ведет к Гранд Каньону. здесь в любое время дикие пробки из-за туристов, — марк отвечает негромко, копаясь в плейлистах в spotify. потом он откладывает телефон на панель возле прикуривателя, цепляясь взглядом за обтянутые джинсой ноги джинёна. пассажирское кресло не регулируется после какой-то поломки, и джинёну с его ростом приходится сидеть, спустившись к краю сидения, с высоко поднятыми коленями.

сам марк в шортах, потому что, ну, он же не дурак в +30 в джинсах жариться?

но джинёна переубедить не получилось, хоть он и старается делать вид, что ему _нормально_.  
марк оглядывает его колени, бедра, зависает на поблескивающей пряжке ремня, и возвращается к дороге. за последний час они проехали, может быть, километров 10. солнце плавит все вокруг, руль ужасно горячий, и марка тоже плавит — ужасно.

— да, да, тебе не жарко, но — если что, ты можешь разуться и высунуть ноги в окно. хоть немного разомнешься, — марк произносит это, не глядя на джинёна, потому что уверен: тот смотрит на него одновременно с сомнением и огромным удивлением. марк морщится и трёт глаза, а потом слышит тихое “ладно” и треск стеклоподъемника: джинён действительно опускает стекло до упора, стягивает кроссовки и с трудом, но высовывает ноги в окно. для этого приходится отстегнуть ремень безопасности. марк решается посмотреть, и видит, что у джинёна закрыты глаза, видит, как разглаживается складка на его лбу, чувствует, что тот расслабляется наконец — с долгим выдохом. 

— мы почти приехали, но ты можешь поспать немного. я же тебя с подработки забрал? — джинён молча кивает, и марк пользуется возможностью, чтобы смотреть во все глаза. 

волосы у джинёна стали длиннее с их первой встречи, и сейчас прилипли ко лбу, на подбородке видна щетина; губы сжаты плотно, как будто ему больно, но марк уже выучил, что это его обычное выражение лица; руки ладонями вверх лежат на бедрах, пальцы, не касаясь друг друга, чуть подрагивают.

марк думает, что джинён очень… _приятный_ , когда не ругается, не пытается доказать, что все знает и все может, когда вот так просто молчит и сидит на пассажирском сидении его старенькой тойоты в этих своих синих джинсах и свободной белой рубашке, выкинув ноги за борт.

они действительно почти приехали на побережье, и когда машина останавливается почти над обрывом, солнце начинает медленно садиться, краснея, и с ним краснеет бесконечный горизонт над неспокойной водой. марку хочется толкнуть джинёна, пошевелить за локоть, погладить за плечо — в общем, _потрогать_ , чтобы разбудить, но вместо этого он выходит из машины и почти ненарочно хлопает дверью. 

от шума джинён просыпается самостоятельно и, прежде чем выйти, надолго залипает в закат впереди, пока марк копается с их вещами. наконец, он выходит тоже, марк кидает ему рюкзак и указывает, где нужно спускаться. 

вскоре они уже утопают в теплом песке по щиколотки. джинён не решается зайти в воду, но марк идет, и вот он уже почти по шорты в воде. она теплая, прогретая летним солнцем, марк даже мог бы искупаться. он оглядывается и видит, как ветром джинёну раздувает челку и его свободную рубашку, и он словно все еще расслаблен, и значит, может быть, хотя бы на мгновение забыл о своих проблемах. 

марк смотрит на него и пытается поймать момент, когда все изменилось. когда он перестал быть для него “грубым мрачным занудой, занимающим чужие качели”. когда он почувствовал, что хочет быть с джинёном чуть чаще, чем это случайно получалось. когда понял, что хочет быть с ним.

_кажется, только что?_

марк опускает ладони в воду, смывая дорожную пыль, и возвращается к джинёну. он машет на него руками так, чтобы капли попали на волосы или одежду, джинён в попытке спастись делает шаг назад и, запутавшись в ногах, неловко приземляется на задницу. и внезапно начинает смеяться, полностью падает на песок, и марк понимает: попустило. чувствует: пружина лопнула. 

джинён заливается уже полуистерично, в глазах стоят слезы, но он машет руками, как будто показывая, что переживать за него не нужно.

— я и не переживаю, — бормочет марк, опускаясь на колени возле дергающегося, словно в конвульсиях, тела. сначала он просто смотрит, не до конца понимая, нужно ли что-то сделать, а затем наклоняется над джинёном. тот, почувствовав угрозу, пытается успокоиться — но у него не получается.

— джинён, если ты не угомонишься, я позову санитаров. или поцелую тебя, — судя по булькающим звукам, угроза не действует. а марк не шутит — и наклоняется еще ниже, одной рукой упираясь джинёну в грудь, мажет того по губам. 

он действует быстрее, чем думает. джинён успокаивается быстрее, чем марк успевает полностью отстраниться, и в следующую секунду он чувствует, как джинён целует его. сам. хватает за шею, тянет к себе плотнее. марк слышит, как бьется сердце у него в глотке, как гулко отдается кровь в ушах, как начавшийся прибой подбирается совсем близко. 

он действует быстрее, чем думает, поэтому, не отрываясь от чужого рта, уже расстегивает ремень и ширинку синих джинс, задирает рубашку, гладит горячей рукой мягкую кожу живота, опускается к тазовым косточкам под резинкой трусов, опускает джинсы ниже, удивляясь, как активно ерзающий джинён ему в этом помогает. ему приходится отстраниться, чтобы спустить джинсы вместе с бельем до колен, а отстраняясь, он наконец осознает, что делает.

дышит тяжело, чувствует, как щеки горят, видит, как они горят у джинёна, который смотрит на него теперь с вопросом. марк понимает, что еще мгновение, и он снова на тысячу лет закроется от него. он скользит взглядом по лицу, губам джинёна, по покрасневшей шее, расстегнутой наполовину рубашке, спотыкается на дорожке внизу живота. снова поднимает взгляд, встречается с глазами джинёна, а через секунду — с его губами, потому что джинён продолжает целовать его сам. к ногам подбираются языками волны, к марку подбираются толпы мурашек и неясных чувств. 

ему холодно, ему жарко, ему нечем дышать, и все, что он отрывками отмечает — это губы джинёна, руки джинёна, горячую кожу и влажный от смазки член джинёна в своей ладони. марк сжимает его крепче, двигает рукой рывками, чувствуя, как джинён несмело — в этом — все еще несмело — отзывается на ласку, раскрывая горячие бедра. 

марк не так представлял их первый раз, он, по правде, вообще ничего не представлял, думая, что джинён так и останется, даже будучи рядом, запертым в своем замке из критики, требований к себе и подсчете, сколько ночных смен на подработке взять в следующие два месяца, чтобы никто не догадался, как он облажался. 

марк думает, что океану удалось, не прикасаясь, смыть дочиста всю глупую грязь, которую джинён с остервенением лепил на себя каждый день, слушая окружающих и забывая про себя.

марк думает, что глупо думать обо всей этой херне, когда они вдвоем на бескрайнем песке целуются, пока джинён, забывшись, позволяет делать с собой все.  
он пропускает момент, когда член джинёна начинает едва заметно дрожать, чтобы через мгновение напрячься до максимума. джинён кончает с рваным выдохом, закрывает лицо руками, а марк смотрит, как с его ладони сперма начинает стекать вниз, попадая на живот и внутреннюю поверхность бедра. ни капли — на белую задравшуюся рубашку. кончиками пальцев он ведет от колена по вставшим дыбом волоскам к бедру, паху, специально делает это щекотно, чтобы джинён переключился со своего стыда на другой раздражитель. 

джинён, впрочем, все еще жутко покрасневший, хотя лица толком и не видно, лежит весь такой разнузданный и уставший, но все еще молчащий и _приятный_.

марк вытягивается рядом, касаясь стопой икры и стопы джинёна в успокаивающем поглаживании.

— пиздец, — после долгого-долгого молчания наконец выдает джинён.  
— я думал, ты не умеешь ругаться матом, — отзывается марк, оставляя в покое его ноги.

* * *

— серьезно, марк? ты ешь маршмеллоу, не потушив огонь, — джинён смеется, дует на маршмеллоу в руках марка и крадет его, тут же отправляя в рот.

они разводят костер и остаются ночевать у воды, решив, что в случае холодной ночи просто вернутся в машину.

марк пихается в ответ и поправляет капюшон на голове джинёна.


End file.
